Lorelei's Crossing
by jj-chan
Summary: The war is over, they've lost. But loki doesn't really care. He knows hopes and dreams are for silly humans, and this cold assassin of the cross isn't one. Unfortunately, fate just might suckerpunch him in the gut and show him how human he really is.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hey…What if I really _did_ own it all? Hmmm...

Lynna: Dream on. Lorelei's Crossing:

* * *

**Prologue: Before Death**

_Uh…What…what just happened? …Wet …rain…red rain…no, not rain…blood. _Blood! Loki's eyes widened, his mind instantly sharp. An ambush…they had been ambushed! Where were the others? He sat up, causing waves of pain to shoot through his body. He ignored them, focusing his gaze on his surroundings and straining to recollect the events before.

They had been walking on a field, on their way to collect more shards of Ymir's heart. Chaos and Iris were fooling around as usual, the thief was ogling him and Fenris was walking quietly along. There had been no warning. He had barely glimpsed two titans and a flash of gold before everything turned black. Why hadn't he sensed it? Damn! They had to be more careful in the fu…His eyes finally caught up with his racing thoughts.

"_No."_ Chaos… a spear right through his chest, numerous lacerations everywhere else. Iris… white and still, a pool or red beneath her, mixing in the rain. Lidia and her cat were nowhere to be seen, probably nothing left of them anyway. His own suit, he realized now, was in shreds. But where was…NO! He was dreaming; that had to be it…This wasn't real; he would _not_ let this be real. He would have shocked himself with his line of thought if the situation was any different.

Something moved. _Fenris! _Loki forced himself to move; and a hundred sharp needles lanced though him. Still, he managed to get by her side, half- limping, half- crawling. Mud and grime covered her face, blood dribbling out of her slightly open mouth. He wiped them gently away, gathering her in his arms. Loki could not, would not, let her go like this… But the logical, rational part of his brain knew there was no hope. And he could not overcome the truth of it.

Eyes half-opened, her lips were moving; but Loki couldn't make out the words. He bent lower, trying to catch them.

"-nk you…..ne..ve…forg-g…et...…K…Kay…yos…..l..lo…ve…y…" her voice faded away, her eyes glazed over, and her body was wracked by sudden violent spasms. He held on, oblivious, until she was suddenly still.

* * *

_Warm…nice…hand on my face…who are you?_ She tried to open her eyes, but the lids were heavy…so heavy... Someone was pulling her up, and she felt the warmth on her back and side. _It seems so familiar…this presence…_She willed her eyes open, and they half did. _Loki? Why do you look like that? I have never seen you like this…_

Somehow she had the feeling they were never going to meet again. So she struggled to tell him. It was important that he know.

_Loki…thank you for everything, I will never forget you. You gave me the kind hope I hadn't had in centuries. And then I got over Chaos…and fell in love again. With you…goodbye…_

_

* * *

_

He watched her grow still. She had a smile upon her face, she was at peace. He watched as her chest rose and fell, her breaths getting shallower each time. He watched as they stopped altogether. And he slowly let her slip from his hold. She had grown pale, bloodless. _Fenris is gone._

Something that had been growing steadily inside him for the past weeks shriveled up and died. Jerkily, mechanically, with gradually lessening pain, he walked away, not looking back. And as he left, he was grateful for the rain as it hid his desolate tears.

**To be continued.**

Penny: Prologue done! First phase of Lorelei's Crossing is finished!

Me: ((grinning crazily)) And here's to your first fic! ((raises glass of lemonade))

Lynna: I see Paul's style in it…

Penny: I'm not good at angst. ((looks sheepish))

Ragnarok cast walks in.

Fenris: Congratulations! ((hugs her))

Lidia: Congrats, Pen! ((high fives her))

Paul: How come I didn't get a first-fic party?

Me: ((steps on him)) Shut up. Whee!

Iris: Hey, where're the boys?

Me: Chaos and Loki are all alone in the room and don't want to be disturbed. As for Sku- whoopsie.

Everybody: O.O


	2. Onesies

Disclaimer: Maybe I'll own it…someday … but not just now... T.T

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun's golden rays shined on him, warming his skin. But he barely acknowledged this, for inside he felt a coldness not even the hottest furnace can melt. Standing silently, watching the green and verdant countryside, it was hard to guess what he might be thinking. He shaded his eyes and walked under a small tree. The aquamarine orbs were devoid of any emotion, had been for the most part of sixteen years.

_What am I doing here? _Five years aimless wandering had inadvertently brought him to The Place. It seemed so different. Green grass instead of brown mud splashed with red. Trees where small shrubs had been. And, he wondered who had done this, four graves lined up neatly on a small hill, bare of any inscription.

_It should have been five. _He frowned almost imperceptibly. _Do not let your thoughts stray to that subject, _he chastised himself mentally. But the warning bells were already ringing in his brain. _Too late_.

Sixteen years of showing no emotion, of bottling everything inside, was bound to take a toll on any person. Even, no, _especially_ ice cold assassins who did more than just bottle them up. He refused to feel anything, squashing all illogical thoughts and ruthlessly cutting off any small feeling threatening to grow. Almost as if he was afraid of them.

But even he could never hope to not feel, to keep it inside _all _the time. They had to be released. And they did so in a violent, all-consuming way, making him vulnerable. Loki hated being vulnerable. But there was nobody in sight, and he couldn't hold off much longer. Loki gave in to the swell of emotion, sinking to his knees as the sensations and memories hit him.

* * *

Ruri-chan was grinning as she ran along the dirt path. What a great day!Blue skies dotted with white cotton-candy clouds, golden sunshine, and a cool breeze carrying the scent of wildflowers from the meadow. Best of all, it was completely monster-free! And that allowed her to explore along the creeks today… 

She laughed out loud, her giggles mixing with the tinkling sound of her right earring, the thud of her sandals against the path, and the quiet swish-swish of the scarf she had tied around her left leg. Impulsively, she did a running cartwheel and landed on flower-strewn grass. Inhaling the scent of the meadow, she smiled peacefully at the sky.

_On second thought, I could skip exploring and just lie here all day… _Ruri closed her eyes and curled up on her side. _Who said that thing about the bed of roses? This is a hundred times better_. She relaxed and let her thoughts drift.

* * *

Loki was in agony. Yes, there were flashes of happy memories, wonderful emotions. But the pain outweighed everything else and reminded him exactly why he chose to live like this. The jumbled thoughts and feelings intensified, overwhelming him. He clutched at his sides, as if trying to keep himself from bursting into a hundred tiny pieces. 

_Lo…ki? – DON'T KILL MY DADDY – right, Buddy? – Ymir's heart – to the capital, Prontera! – yours to keep forever – will always remember your demise – Balder-Chaos – she smashed a boulder on… – captain puppet – morbid numbskull skeletor freak – K…Kay…yos…_.._l_.._lo…ve…y…_

He vaguely thought he heard something, an inhuman cry of torment. But he couldn't register anything except the scenes flashing through his mind. Loki rocked back and forth, unknowing that it was _he_ who was producing those hideous, wracking sobs.

* * *

Ruri sat bolt upright. _What the **heck** was that?_ An animal? The bogeyman? An acoustic anomaly caused by the breeze? Santa Claus exiled to Rune-Midgard? _It sounded like it was in pain…_

_What do I _do_? Ignore it even though it might be someone needing help? Report back to the village and cause a helluva false alarm?_ Decisions, decisions… She decided to investigate. _Now where did it come from?_

Ruri crept quietly along the path, scanning her surroundings. _Nothing here… _A bend in the path…there! Under a tree! On his knees with his arms around his torso, his middle bent, his forehead inches from the ground. Rocking back and forth in what appeared to be mortal agony, groaning and sobbing in pain.

_Oh, gods, he's having some sort of attack!_ _What if he dies? I'm too young for this… What do I do what doIdo whatdoIdo? _She ran toward him, in a state of near panic. _I have to bring him to Gram…she better know what to do! _When she reached him, he was grew still, and slumped to the ground. She straddled him, grasped his shoulders and tried to rouse him. No success.

_Oh my Odin he's **dead**! No, wait, he's breathing, right? Oh sweet Thor what if I have to do mouth to mouth? Nooo…hey, he's kinda cute, it won't be that bad…HALT THIS TRAIN OF THOUGHT! No, no, deep breaths, Ruri, take deep, calming breaths. Check his breathing, then pulse. First, see it there's anything stuck in his airway and then –no wait he's waking up!

* * *

_

The pain subsided, the memories faded. Totally drained, Loki let himself fall. He felt like death. In fact, he hoped to die, to end this cursed existence. But he never really did manage it. Loki would not be one to die by his own hand….Wait. What was that sound? And why was his head snapping back and forth?

"Are you okay mister? Hey! Wake up! Nobody dies on me ya' hear? Oh gods help me what if he's dead? By Odin don't you dare be! _Hello-oo?_ Mister please wake up..." A girl. A very noisy and agitated girl. More importantly, one who witnessed him vulnerable. Loki wondered if it was necessary to kill her. All he wanted right now was to make her go away. _Wanted?_ It was going to take a while for all the effects of this attack to subside.

"…and I'll give all my extra money to the poor and give all the gods sacrifices on their feast days if they just don't let anybody die on me…" Was that what she wanted? Fine, anything to make the noise and the shaking stop.

Loki stifled a groan and looked up into a shimmering sheet of bright green hair, laced with blue. A faded red shirt, small shoulders, darkly tanned skin, a small pink mouth which finally seemed to stop issuing those aggravating sounds. He continued, letting his gaze sweep higher.

And found himself staring right into Fenris' violet-blue eyes.

**End of Chapter 1**

Lynna: _Straddling him?_

Lidia: Great, another F/L. They're multiplying like the nines table. D;

Me: Uhh…I'm not sure this is an F/L at all…

Loki: Why am I always getting weak and tormented?

Lynna: 'Cause we like you that way.

Chaos: ((singing))…_the ants are my friends, they're blowing in the wind_…

Iris: ((proudly)) I taught him that.

Fenris: Ehehehe…. ((sweatdrop))

Iris: Loki, do the honors.

Loki: Read and Review. Now.

Me: …please! ;D


	3. Twosies

Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay? But let me act like I do for a just little while. Please, Mr. Lawyer person… pretty please with sugar on top… and by the way, those useless character convos at the end might prove a bit useful to some confused readers.

Now where were we? Oh yes, Loki was looking into Fenris' eyes…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

But they weren't her eyes. They were too wide, too innocent, the expression all wrong. Disappointment gripped him, and he discovered he couldn't suppress it. Yes, it would be a while before all the effects fade.

_Of course they were not hers. She is dead. You saw her die_. But then he realized where his thoughts were taking him, and he quickly cut them off, turning to other matters at hand. _Now what do I do with the girl?_ Loki started studying her, noting her movements, her possible strengths and weaknesses. He discerned nothing threatening. Just an ordinary citizen, one he could handle with no trouble at all.

* * *

Ruri stared down at the guy, very relieved. _Whoo! He's alive! And he looks okay! I don't have death on my hands! Darn, that means lots of dang offerings to _every _single god I know_..._ But what in Hel **was** that fit? Do I still have to bring him to Gram? Guess I'd better…_

Ruri opened her mouth to talk to her grandmother's prospective patient and found out that she was at a complete loss of words. And that she had absolutely no idea who he was. And that she had absolutely no right to bring him anywhere. And that he was staring at her.

"Will you get off me or not?" It was then that Ruri realized one more thing: her, _ahem_, rather awkward position. Her hands were practically around his neck. Her knees were on both sides of his hips. And her face was directly above his, her hair falling all around it. _Oh, shit_._ Shit shit shit **shit**_. Baka_ gods! I take all of my future offerings back!_

She scooted off him, her face a color that would make every red thing on Rune-Midgard profoundly jealous

* * *

She extricated herself from him quickly enough, her face flaming scarlet. She was clearly embarrassed, mumbling an incoherent apology and turning away from him. Loki got up promptly, nonchalantly dusting himself off.

_Humans. Always allowing emotions to rule their actions_. _Does she not know she is exposing her vulnerable back to a potential danger? _At least she had stopped nattering. Wait, scratch that. The little chit either recovered or just resorted to talking to mask her humiliation.

"Sheesh, you almost gave me a heart attack there. Are you alright? No dizziness, faintness or black spots before your eyes? D'you think you need some medical attention? 'Cause I know a very good doctor that I'm sure would find out what's wrong with you. Do you have any affliction that might've caused such an attack? Oh, and don't worry about me. I'm here to help you. My name's Ruri, by the way. Ruri Tomoeda. What's yours?" And she stuck out her hand.

Loki simply stared at it. He did not acknowledge any of the questions, either. _So naïve. Does she think it safe, trusting and conversing with strangers and offering to help them? I do not think it necessary to kill her. Perhaps a simple warning would suffice. _Her hand was still stubbornly waiting for his handshake.

"Forget what you just saw. Do not speak of it to anyone, and walk away when I tell you to. Or else…" he summoned his bone armor to appear on his left arm. He gave her a threatening glare, moved lightning fast and flexed his razor-sharp-armored fingers inches from her neck. Her already wide eyes went wider. _Good. _Hedropped his hand, but did not withdraw the armor.

"Now go." Loki pivoted and started to walk away himself, aware that she had not moved. Then he promptly stepped on what seemed to be a loose rock and fell flat on his face.

* * *

A blur of movement, and Ruri saw that his arm was suddenly encased in a bony-spiky armor-like thing. That was enough to momentarily dispel her growing irritation with his cold demeanor. _Way cool._ Another blur, this time much closer, and she felt his fingers _very near_ her neck._ Whoa… Even cooler. _Ruri didn't seem to register the fact that he might very well kill her.

"Now go." And he was walking away, just like that. How mean. Here she was, trying to help, and what does he do? Act cold, threaten her, and leave without a thank you. Well, he wasn't the only one with tricks. Concentrating, she focused on his foot and willed it to stumble on a rock. The harder the better. And he fall he did, her image of him as a cold, unruffled warrior totally ruined by the fact that he was now sprawled on the ground, limbs spread eagle and face kissing the earth.

She couldn't help it. Ruri gave a small giggle, then clutched at her stomach and burst out laughing.

* * *

He tried to get up, but found he could not. Puzzled, he tried again. Still no success. _What is the meaning of this?_ Then he felt it, a force, most probably magical, that was holding him down. It was not that strong._ Elementary magic._

Loki called on his willpower, and heaved himself up a few inches. The force pushed him back down. He struggled again, much more strenuously this time. The force resisted, and then abruptly it was gone. He couldn't stop his own momentum, however. He shot up like a cannon, and felt the force again, this time on his chest, pushing him back. That, and his own momentum, caused him to fall again, this time on his butt. _Accursed girl._ Maybe he should kill her after all.

Ruri sauntered up to him and smiled. If he was any other assassin from his former guild, she would be dead now. An assassin did not take humiliation lightly. She should thank her lucky stars Loki was the master of self-control and emotional suppression.

"Be nice." She held out her hand. Loki ignored it. "Take it, or I swear I'm gonna make you fall like that with every other step you take for the rest of your life." She was bluffing, Loki could tell. But it was better not to take any chances. He had no magic inside him; therefore he was wary of it. Loki grudgingly reached out to take it.

Electric shock. He felt it in every single part of him, every cell in his body screaming in surprise. It ran through him, immobilizing, paralyzing, yet at the same time making him shudder in little continuous vibrations. It was intense but not painful, drowning out every rational thought, each of his five senses unaware to everything except this current running through his body. It felt hot, and it was surrounding him in a prism of light. Steadily, it grew overwhelming, and when it was over Loki was vaguely aware that everything was descending into nothingness.

* * *

Somehow Ruri managed to let go.

She slowly sank to her knees, her mind almost deadened with the shock. _I should be panicking again right now, and wondering exactly what that was. But I just feel numb. _She glanced at the guy, who seemed knocked out. _I gotta get home now, and bring him with me._

She stood up and tested her body. Thankfully, nothing seemed wrong with it. Then she walked towards him and checked his condition, managing to do it purely by the fact that she had memorized it and therefore it didn't need lots of thinking on her part. He was alive, but way out of it. _I have to carry him home._

Ruri tried to carry him bridal style, but he was simply too big for her. She tried as many positions as her currently zombie-like state of mind would allow. Finally, she slung him over her shoulders and started down the path. As she walked, her mind gradually sharpened, and soon she was giggling at the scene she would probably cause. And worrying incessantly about that weird shock thingy.

It was almost dusk, the setting sun making the fields green-gold and painting the sky in hues of blue and pink and violet. The flowers shone like jewels and the trees formed interesting shadows that were growing longer by the minute. A few late birds were flying home, and the first of the bats were already in the air.

Ruri took this all in, wondering all the while at what Gram would think when she showed up carrying an unconscious young man with an arm covered with a sort of spiky bone armor. And not only that, he suffered from fits, and had large aquamarine eyes and a very serious attitude problem.

**End of Chapter 2**

Me: That's it for now. Hoped you liked it, please R-

Loki: The humiliation….waaaaah…. T.T

Penny: Crying. How OOC. I'm sorry, Loki, but would you have gone with her otherwise?

Me: She's right, you wouldn't. Anyway, readers, pl-

Lynna: I thought Ragnarok was a Korean manwha based on Norse mythology. What's with the Japanese?

Penny: The answer to that is this: _Amatsu_. It'll be explained later.

Me: …umm…please R&-

Iris: ((talking to Paul and pointing)) …and what's this, and that one, and this one?

Me: ((a bit annoyed now)) I _said_, please Read and Rev-

Lidia: No way! I didn't steal that one! C'mon Chaos, don'tcha trust me?

Me: ((vein pop)) Will you people _please_ let me ask the readers to R&-

Skurai: Talatsu still needs blood…

Talatsu: Yesss…fresh sweet blood…

Me: Aaarrrgghh! ((grabs Talatsu and swings it around)) _Keep quiet! _

Everybody shuts up.

Me: ((smiling serenely)) That's better. Dear readers, kindly don't forget to R&R!


	4. Threesies

Disclaimer: I can't do this anymore…it hurts too much. Help me, Lynna!

Lynna: We don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ruri decided to take her secret route home. Sure, she would miss a beautiful panoramic view of her village under the setting sun, but at least she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

_I mean, what will everybody say if I came back home carrying a knocked-out sexy guy on my shoulders? And that we shared some kind of electric shock? Speaking of which, I wonder if it was just a way of passing his fits on to me. Oh please Thor don't let it be…I don't wanna grunt and wail crazily like that! Oh nooo! …No, bad Ruri. Stop worrying. It's bad for your health._

Trudging along, she got to the edge of a wood, and reached the rather large bungalow she called home. Relieved to find nobody hanging around, she set him down and knocked. A plump, white haired woman in a loose grey dress opened it. Gram.

"Ruri, how many times do I have t' tell ye _not_ t' come back late! What if-" she caught sight of the unconscious weird guy and understood.

"Young 'un, ye know better than t' bring strangers home! Ye can't help everybody, ye know." But Ruri trained puppy dog eyes at her, and she gave a resigned sigh. _Works like a charm._ "Who's it this time?"

_Whoopsie… I didn't get his name. But at least he's not like the girl with the shaved head, huge tattoos, buffalo nose ring, and other weird body piercings. Or that huge masked guy wearing animal skins who chased everybody around with a chainsaw. I don't think Gram has forgiven me for that one yet._

"Uhh… Gram, it's cold out here, and he really needs help. And a bed. Can we get inside please? Besides, something really weird happened; I'll tell you all about it later." _C'mon, get all curious and concerned. You wanna help everybody too, even if you try to hide it. And you _like_ working pro bono._

Yuki Tomoeda sighed again and opened the door wider.

* * *

Loki shifted on the bed, trying to catch the floating remnants of a dream. Long violet locks, soft laughter, a wolf bone pin. _Fenris…_ He was half-sure that any minute now, a carrot top Rune Knight would shake him rudely awake and offer a loud greeting. Then they would go out of the room, and join the others in the dining area of the inn for breakfast. Lidia would ogle him, Iris and Chaos would start flirting, and Fenris- 

Loki opened his eyes and came crashing back to reality. _I had not dreamt in years._ _Why now? What happened? Where am I? …Oh. _He remembered now. _The girl_. He had regained enough awareness a few times to dimly feel her carrying him. How she found the strength to do so, he didn't know. But he intended to find out.

But a self-check postponed things. He was physically drained, and Loki was suddenly conscious of a pounding headache. At least this afforded him some peace and quiet, and an opportunity to think things through. He started to do a bit of planning and room-observing.

It was not a very large room. Pale cream walls and ceiling. A single bed, a bedside table with two matching chairs and a vase of colorful flowers. A large gilt-frame mirror and a dresser, some cabinets and a shelf with books. Across the bed was a window, the green curtains drawn. Two oil paintings adorned the walls.

Then he heard a stomp-stomp-stomp, as if someone was going up a flight of stairs. _So, I am at least one storey from the ground. _A door creaked, and he realized it was the one to his room.

"Hey, great, you're finally awake! You gave us a bit of a scare, sleeping for two whole days! Are you okay now? Do you like the room?" It was her. She flashed him a smile. He kept silent, and she went on.

"And you better give me your name, it's not nice calling somebody just 'You', you know. Oh, and I'll call your doctor now. She knows what happened to both of us, but you have to talk to her about your earlier fit, we have no idea what it was. Hey, you gotta be really hungry. Wait, I'll go get ya some food. Ten minutes, tops." _Why does she have to _talk_ so much?_ Loki was getting irritated, but he didn't subdue the feeling.

Ruri walked out the door and yelled, "Hey, GRA-AM! He's awake now! Come on UP!" So much for his peace and quiet.

* * *

Humming, Ruri fixed up some food. _Imagine finding someone like me in that way! I hope he likes his breakfast. No, it's already afternoon. Wait, it's still breakfast, right? He's breaking his two-day fast. But aren't they called breakfasts only in the morning? Geez, language is always so confusing. Now where the heck is that mug?_

She was still silently debating about the breakfast issue while climbing up the stairs. Balancing the tray on one hand, she knocked and went in. She found Gram sitting on one of the chairs, talking to the guy, who was now sitting up. Ruri set the tray on the table beside him. "I got your food now. Come on, eat!"

"Ruri-chan, ye know it's rude to order a guest t' eat. He will when he wants t'. Sit down, I want ye here for this." _So she hasn't told him yet? No wonder he doesn't look shocked. I hope his eyes pop out or he screams or something. That 'cold & blank' expression of his is getting a little old. _

"Now where were we, Loki?" _So his name is Loki, huh? Very common, not to mention boring…Oh well. At least it's not 'Fluffy' or 'Pinky' or anything._

"Human con-" he was interrupted by a loud, distant clanging, accompanied by screams. _Oh, no.

* * *

_

Loki knew what that sound meant. A village bell, sounding a warning to all. _Danger is near. _It was probably some huge monster preying on the residents. Loki could not ignore such a threat. _I must go. _The headache was gone, and even though he wasn't back at full strength, his cosmic powers should be more than adequate to kill the threat.

"I gotta go now Gram. Take care of him, okay?" Her voice had changed. Now it was serious, calm and strong. _What? Surely she did not mean to go there and face the monster. She might be strong, but it is still a fool's errand to even contemplate her fighting the beast. And certainly her grandmother is not foolish enough to let her. _He had been talking with her long enough to know that she was a wise and knowledgeable woman.

But Ruri was already racing down the stairs, and he heard several doors slam open, then silence. She was gone. Loki stared at her grandmother. "How could you allow her to go?" She smiled at him, a very different smile from her granddaughter's.

"Ye needn't worry, she can handle it. And _ye_ should stay here. Not recovered yet." _I was not worried. And I certainly will not stay here._ Loki brushed past her, ignoring her warnings, and ran out the door.

* * *

_Please please let everybody be okay…I could't bear it if anybody got hurt… you hear me, Odin and all the others up there? …Stupid monster, why does it have to attack our village! I hope it gets struck by lightning or freezes in a cave while drawing those evil stick figures! Oh yeah, I'm the one who's gonna defeat it…I hate this job. I wonder if I can be a Professional Ice Cream Taster instead… Darn it, focus Ruri, focus!_

Ruri ran at breakneck speed towards the sound of screaming and, by now, gunshots. They didn't seem to come for the village itself. Instead, they led Ruri to the clearing in a nearby wood. _Yes. Thank you, thank you, kind gods! Maybe I have to give you those offerings after all._

In a few moments, she arrived at the scene. _Golem. _Several men were trying to ward it off with pitchforks, rakes, guns, any weapon they could get their hands on. But every time it roared and advanced towards them they scattered, yelling. The ones with guns stayed at a distance, firing ineffectually.

She scanned the area for wounded or, (_oh please Odin don't you dare!_) dead. Thankfully, there weren't any. The screams had come from several children, who were now being herded away. _Good. Hundreds of offerings coming up! Now to get everybody else outta here. _

"Hey guys, I'm here! Gram says everybody better leave; go to the far side of the village. Please alert the guys at the watchtowers, some golems go in groups. Go on now!" Most of them did. A stubborn few stayed, cheering. _Oh nooo…please go. I hate playacting…_ They stayed. _Grrr. Gotta take this show on the road then. _

Ruri turned and faced the golem.

* * *

Loki ran down the house, following the open-door trail. As he got out the front door, the direct sunshine blinded him for a moment. _I suppose two days in a dark room does that to a person. _Still, he was a bit unnerved. It had never happened to him before. Loki pushed the matter to the back of his mind as he followed the screams and gunshots.

His legs didn't seem to go as fast as he wanted them. Actually, they were very slow by Loki standards. His mindfulness of some things was impaired, or gone altogether. And he sensed things he was never aware of before. In fact, he felt a change in his whole perception of his surroundings. He attributed these to the fact that he wasn't fully recovered yet. And besides, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

_Closer now…_He knew he was near. He could hear loud, enraged roaring up ahead, beyond some trees... but no more screams. That meant that they got away, were dead or had simply stopped shouting. He willed his feet to run faster. Why hadn't he seen the girl -Ruri- yet? It was impossible for her to run that fast.

It was when he summoned his armor and grasped his Sword of Shadows that Loki discerned that something was _really_ wrong. He did not feel the familiar surge of power run through him. _What the-? _Then Loki burst into the clearing.

* * *

Ruri ran up its arm and smashed its nose. She wished it could have been the center of the forehead. A golem's weakness, it makes for instant, painless kaput. It howled in rage and pain, punching its own face a split second after Ruri jumped off._ Sorry, golem! But it's your own fault! I've got nothing against you, but we in the village can't just roll over and wait to be dog food._

She landed behind it, its back wide open. But Ruri ignored this and waited for it to turn around before making her move. _I've learned my lesson, Mr. Golem. But I'm sorry 'cause it lets you suffer longer. _She bit her lip and continued to fight.

* * *

As he watched her combat the golem, Loki put all the pieces together. The strange shock. The two-day sleep. Yuki's talk of flowing energy and human contact. Her willingness to let Ruri battle. The weakness and change of perception. The unresponsiveness of his Swords of Shadows. And Ruri herself, fighting with what was clearly superhuman strength and speed. 

_She had taken away all his cosmic energy._

**End of Chapter 3**

Loki: _"Fluffy and Pinky?"_

Random fan that just happened to be here: Sesshoumaru and Sha Gojyo. They're hot too.

Me: Anyway… **News flash!**! We can't update as often anymore due to the fact that school has begun. If, in the off chance that someone actually cares, we're very sorry, and we'll try our best to update regularly. Right, guys?

Paul: ((dreaming of the girl in the front row)) …yeah…sure…whatever…whatta cute smile…

Penny: ((bent over homework)) Mmm? Oh…uh huh…uh huh…

Lynna: ((frantically trying to inspire students to write their English essays)) Not now okay?

Loki: Look before you speak.

Me: O.O…T.T

Chaos: You okay?

Me: NO! Waaaaah...

Iris: On behalf of the now bawling jj, please read and review!


	5. Foursies

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Fine. Legal transactions as to our acquisition of the manwha "Ragnarok", and various other related merchandise are still pending.

Penny: This chapter might be boring, but needed. Sorry …hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So it is impossible for me to regain the use of cosmic energy?"

"Nay, not exac'ly…it might be possible t' get it back."

"How, then."

"Patience. Ye need t' understand that we gleaned little from the ancient scrolls, for the information is fragmented and the mentions of it sparse. However, the sages have deduced that cosmic energy, when transformed from ordinary essence int' pure cosmic force, has the tendency t' attract and coalesce with other such powers an-"

"Intriguing, but I am more interested in how to repossess my powers."

"Ah, of course. So, t' make a long story short, Ruri might be able t' give it back. That is, if she can employ near-total control of her cosmic energy..."

For an infinitesimal fragment of a second, Loki looked like the apocalyptic doomsday was upon him.

* * *

"I have no confidence in her abilities." He muttered it too low for a normal person to hear. Gram didn't seem tonotice, but Ruri glared and stuck out her tongue. 

_**What did you say?** I try to help and this is what I get? Why you**-!** I have rag dolls and do-it-yourself voodoo books…you better watch your back! Bwahahaha! _She could feel the steam coming out of her ears.

_I've had this power since the day I was born! I worked hard day and night, even sacrificed my precious, precious lazy days for the sake of training! Yesterday, you just caught me at a bad time! You have no idea what kind of control I _have_ to exercise…_

_Still, I've never really _seen_ him show emotion before._

"…remains a theory. It seems like nobody was ever in a situation like yers. Ruri, a fly will land on that thing any minute, please keep it inside." She quickly withdrew her tongue, but still shot visual daggers at him.

"Alright. Are there any other effects?"

"Aside from the obvious fact that you are now at a severe physical disadvantage whencompared to your past state? It also appears that she has transferred some magic into ye as well, only a small amount. But I'm not sure how this will affect ye, except perhaps emotionally. Emotions might come easier an' stronger now, because magic influences feelings, and…"

She saw the split-second doom expression again.

* * *

A few hours later, Ruri was walking along the dirt path to the village, carrying a huge bundle of ancient, yellowing scrolls. Only this time, she had a companion to share the burden with. Trees grew either side of the winding, hilly road, throwing their dappled, moving patterns of shadow and light over the two. 

_I'll never want to see another ancient scroll again after this…I wonder how the sages stand it all. My brain will be permanently damaged from info overload. And we're off to get more too. Aaarrggh…hey, maybe I can get some goodies on the way! Yum._

She looked at Loki, who was making no noise, his face again an inscrutable mask. The quiet was getting a bit uncomfortable._ Maybe I should strike up a conversation…_

* * *

_Does she never keep silent?_

"…so Gram decided to travel and discover the world, and some other boring noble reasons. She left her native land Amatsu and boarded a ship…"

Loki was not listening . Instead, he recalled Yuki's words. _'…physical disadvantage…emotions might come easier an' stronger now_..._' _That cannot be good. Not good at all.

"…and met a traveling caravan stuffed with a hodgepodge of different kinds of people…"

He was about to be worried and a trifle bit scared if he had not remembered never to let emotions rule. _My will is stronger than any useless feeling._

"…by that time, more humans, and some non-humans too, had joined…"

But perhaps...perhaps having magic was going to answer some questions that were niggling in the back of his mind. Questions that he thought were going to be answered sixteen years ago. Questions brought to the surface by a girl and her grandmother.

"…settled here, and named it after Lorelei, the one who had saved them all. Hey, Loki, were you even listening? Hellooo… Midgard calling Loki…are you sure you didn't leave your ear somewhere behind?"

_And perhaps I can put her chatter to some use._ "Tell me."

"I just told you a lot of things! It's your fault you didn't listen."

"About you humans. Why you act the way you do."

A fleeting look of discomfort, and something else, crossed her face. "What do you mean?"

"You base your decisions on random, frivolous emotions. You do things for no apparent reason. You apply concepts in your everyday life that I cannot grasp."

She gave him a questioning, vaguely familiar look. "You talk like you aren't one. Anyway, that's 'cause we're not cold logic machines. You see, us humans are…" She launched into another long-winded monologue, this time about human nature. This time, with something more than just the relaying of facts.

And this time, Loki listened.

* * *

"Nearly there! We made it in record time! Woot!" 

"Where?"

"Just around the bend. Stick to me all the time, you might get lost. Hey, after we deliver these scrolls and get the rest, maybe we can stop for a snack or something. I'm getting hungry- ah, here we are!"

"…"

She swelled with pride. Spectators were always awed at their first look at the village. Even Ruri, who lived nearby, was sometimes affected. Sure, Loki was probably just being Loki, but silence was silence. She grinned.

"Welcome to Lorelei's Crossing."

**End of Chapter 4

* * *

**

Me: That's it, please R&R! **Suggestions,** **comments, flames, praises, recommendations, threats…everything is welcome!**

Penny: Sorry this has taken a while to post!

Me: Lynna, why can't you inspire _me_ to actually _write_ something?

Lynna: But I do! Only, I inspire you to create something more visually oriented! Artistic masterpieces!

Me: ((starry eyes)) Really?

Paul: You mean those useless scribbles she makes when she's bored?

Lynna: Actually…yes.

Loki: ((holds up notebook)) You mean this? ((points to a Chaos x Fenris doodle))

Fenris: ((blush)) Oh my.

Iris: _WHAT THE HECK IS THAAAT! _((explodes))

Me: ((tries to escape her wrath)) …help…

Chaos: Hey…am I blushing here?

Iris: **_JJ!_**

Me: ((hiding in a closet)) Meanie poo heads… T.T


	6. Fivesies

Disclaimer: Feh…just the usual… Ragnarok doesn't belong to us…yadda yadda yadda… Oh, and read the **review responses** please! Thankies and enjoy!

Warnings for possible OOC-ness…but you can't really expect Loki to act the same after all that has happened, ne?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Loki stared. Below them, the path dropped down, following the contours of the sloping land. His eyes followed, and came upon what Ruri called her village. _Village?_

Dark, jagged mountains surrounded one side, shrinking into hills before becoming flat plains on the other. Loki did not think it was possible to see so many shades of green. A long, sparkling blue river went on its winding way towards the far-off sea. But that was not what made the place remarkable, what kept his eyes transfixed.

It looked like every major culture in Midgard, not to mention several exotic ones, was squished into the space of a town. Pronteran architecture was set alongside distinctly un-Pronteran buildings; ancient brick amongst strong steel; wood against glass. Did a crazed god decide he wanted a mini-Midgard toy set to play with?

"How is this possible?"

Ruri glared at him threateningly. "I _told _you, you weren't listening. Honestly, I'd tickle you to death if my arms were free."

_Ah. _All the talk about the traveling caravan her grandmother joined.

"Hey, great! You actually remember."

He jerked and gazed at her face. _How did she know that?_ _The only one almost capable of deciphering my expressions accurately had eyes the exact same shade of violet-blue…_

* * *

Why was he staring like that? She suffered from heebie-jeebies when people stared without blinking. _Does he expect heat rays to shoot from his eyes and burn me until I'm charcoal or something?_

"Er…are you alright?" _If not, want us to go back and delay a huge headache brought about by reading teeny foreign handwriting from too many old and yellow pieces of paper?_

Loki suddenly blinked and turned away, but not before she saw _something _in his eyes. _Okay, that was officially freaky. Maybe he _is_ crazy after all._

* * *

"Er…are you alright?" Loki snapped back to reality. It took him a split second to realize he had been..._dreaming_? He averted his gaze from Fenris' eyes and looked at the village without really seeing it. _Wait a minute…Fenris' eyes? What just happened to me?_

"Let us be on our way."

"Uh…sure, right. The quicker the better."

He failed to notice that for once she was unusually quiet.

* * *

In a few minutes, she wasn't quiet anymore. In fact, Loki decided that, to be able to live with Ruri, many pairs of good earmuffs were a necessity. It was not easy to travel with an excessively noisy, bubbly young girl.

"…and that's the end of it. Hey, we're here!"

They were.

And he found that the buildings weren't the only things that were multi-cultured. The inhabitants themselves were an astonishing variety of people. Fat, thin, short, tall, tanned, pale, long-robed, miniskirt-clad, shabbily garbed, colorfully clothed, on foot, riding all sorts of animals, flying on brooms, monks, mages, farmers, rich politicians, pet merchants, food vendors, gypsies, rogues, novices… the only place he could compare it to was Geffen City in the midst of its triennial magic gala…but in Geffen, the inhabitants there were mostly magicians.

However, the variety was not as all-encompassing as he had previously assumed. Loki noted that combat-oriented people were almost absent. He barely saw any guards or knights. Still, it was enough to overwhelm a person.

Apparently not Ruri, though. She seemed right at home, and if possible, her bubbliness and pointless conversation had escalated to even more alarming levels. She smiled, waved at people, and greeted her friends. It was irritating him, the way she noisily stopped every few meters to greet random persons.

_Ah, well. At least she is not-_

"…oh, and this person with me is Loki. I'll have to introduce you guys…"

-_including me in her useless endeavors._

* * *

Several hours later, the sky was growing darker; the trees' shadows were getting longer, the nighttime crickets' chirps becoming louder. A contented Ruri, licking the largest ice cream cone he had ever seen, and a silent Loki, carrying more scrolls of parchment, were on their way back to Yuki's bungalow.

Thankfully, a mouth full of ice cream prevented Ruri from chatting too much. In fact, by the small slurping sounds she was making, it was entirely possible that she would refrain from talking until it was all gone.

Loki took advantage of her silence to reflect on the day's events. While he was still surprised at the variety of people, it was now directed at a different facet of their being. After all these years, Loki found he was still profoundly fascinated by the intrinsic complexities of humans.

And those he found in abundance in the people he was introduced to. Not that he wanted to plunge himself into their lives, of course, but a few hot, dusty hours earlier, he found his interest stirring from years of sleep. Still, he was glad the scrolls that prevented him from shaking their hands, or doing the numerous other forms of greeting Ruri was capable of performing without visible compunction. (Which included nose rubbing, spitting, and palm kissing.)

And he had discovered something else.

* * *

"So Ruri…looks like you got a cute one this time. Funny, he looks healthy as a horse, are you sure there isn't anything you're not telling me?" Sanya was introduced to him as a very outspoken person, but Loki did not know she was that blunt. It was also slightly disturbing the way she, and several other females, had ogled his person.

"Ah…well, you see…" As Ruri started explaining how they met, Loki frowned imperceptibly. His assassin's nature did not approve of spreading information for all to hear. Thankfully, Sanya remembered she was in a hurry and ran off before Ruri could finish.

As she was waving at an increasingly smaller figure that was Sanya, Loki asked her another question. "What did she mean by 'this time'?"

"Eh? Didn't you know?" As she explained, he stared at her, aware of an all-too-familiar feeling of interest. The same feeling he had when he was once faced with a little princess girl and a fiery Rune-Knight.

"You help random strangers without considering any consequences?"

"Yes." the answer was considerable shorter, but it held the same determination and feeling a certain Rune Knight had when faced with the same question.

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. It's right to help others when they need it." She smiled at him, a big, bright, innocent smile. "And it makes me feel good."

Instead of enlightening him, it only served to puzzle him further. It different, wildly different, from the one he had received long ago. _'It makes me feel good.' So in helping others, she also serves her self? The 'right thing to do'? Humans are perhaps more perplexing, less simple, than I originally thought._

And another thing that added to his confusion was a tiny feeling that she wasn't being entirely honest with him.

* * *

Loki noticed it when she stiffened beside him. Pulling himself back to the present, his instincts told him that there was something wrong. Before he could discern what it was, a half-finished ice cream cone had dropped to the ground.

"Don't move." He would have if her voice had sounded any different. Cold and quiet, the very opposite of the personality she had shown Loki. A moment after she had uttered it, Ruri's figure blurred and was gone, and he couldn't hide his surprise.

Seconds later, there was a loud crashing in the trees to his left side. By that time he was clad in full sleletor freak ensemble and ready for combat. He turned to see some fallen trees, a gargantuan spider motionlessly sprawled on its back and Ruri on top of it, gaping at him, back to being herself.

"Whoa…cool! You look like a first prize winner in a Halloween party!" She jumped off the monstrosity and onto blood-spattered ground, her eyes wide, and proceeded to poke and pry at every inch of his bone armor. Loki immediately called it back. Then he shocked her by grabbing the back of her shirt and lifting her up to meet his eyes.

"Hey! What the-!" For the second time that day, he fixed her with his piercing stare. Unlike the first time, however, she did not turn red. Instead, she continued demanding that he put her down, complete with threats to his safety.

"How did you manage to kill that monster in a few seconds when it took you an hour to defeat the golem even with the help of at least three armed men?" It was easily the longest speech he had made so far, and that fact was not lost on Ruri. She gaped at him, her mouth as wide and round as her eyes, and he released her.

"Ah…I got very lucky today…it was caught off guard, see…and Gram taught me a lot about these…erm…big spider thingies…so…I, uhh…you know…I know how to kill 'em easily." Loki saw her eyes shifting, and wondered what she was keeping from him.

"Ack! It's completely dark! We have to hurry or Gram'll kill me!" And with that, she ran ahead, leaving Loki with even more confused than ever.

**End of Chapter 5

* * *

**

PENNY'S REVIEW RESPONSES:

About _Lorelei_… it's not important right now. Ahehehe…((sweatdrops))

Paul: She just couldn't find a title for the story. Anyway, Lorelei was your usual brave and good hero. The village was named in memory of her. It'll be explained later.

People seem to think this is a Fenris/Loki story…well it is…in the prologue. ((scared laugh)) I'm experimenting with the story; this is my first ficcy after all…The name _Tomoeda_ is another lapse of creativity on my part. (Card Captor Sakura, anyone?)

Ruri, by the way, is small and dark and with bright green, blue-streaked hair. Please tell me if she comes off like a Mary Sue. She might seem like the typical bubbly random shallow girl…but Ruri's a bit deeper than that.

**To all who read and reviewed, thank you so much! ((tackle-glomps)) I really, really appreciate it!**

I'm suffering from an **EXTREME** case of writer's block(hence the pointless chapters)! Help! And it looks like we'll have no time to update at all! School takes up all of our time, so everything's rushed.

Reviews inspire us though … Till the next chapter then!


	7. Sixies

Disclaimer and stuff: Not ours. Possible OOC-ness ahead. XP

Penny: Hi peeps! **Lorelei's Crossing, sixth chapter up!** **Before everything else, I'd like to tell you guys that assumptions are assumptions, but it ain't over till it's over. Cliché but true. :D**

Hope you'll like it…thanks for the encouragement, although I wouldn't go so far as to think I'm a good fic writer…(Unlike a certain brother of mine. :D) I think I'm slightly below average. And did anyone notice that I killed Aragog in the last chapter?

Paul: You did? (And whaddya mean, _unlike me?_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Okaaay…focus now…"

Frowning slightly, Loki knew he was having doubts about this exercise. He and the girl were linking their hands together, preparing for the attempt to return his powers. He did not relish the close contact, but Yuki advised it so. And frankly, after all the studying they did, Loki could not come up with any other way.

'…_yes, I suppose that's all we can do. And there's a more th'n reason'ble chance for it t' work.' _He silently agreed, but nevertheless, it did not make him any more comfortable with the idea. In fact, if it were not for the strange occurrence with the monster, he would have flatly refused.

And speaking of the spider…_she_ ignored the incident entirely, laughed nervously, or , when questioned, changed the subject faster than the speed of light. It was odd. But then everything had been odd so far, since meeting these two. Like the fact that, Yuki, once seeing him, did not bother to ask about what Ruri now called 'the mysterious Loki-sama's freaky fit of DOOM', or the-

"…girlfriend or something? Wake up!"

"I am awake." Impertinent girl. But she had a point. Utmost attention was needed for this to work. Loki turned mind towards the effort at hand. He looked down, concentrating at their linked arms.

88888

Ruri nodded to Gram, who acknowledged it and left the room. It was risky for her to stay.

"Okaaay…focus now…" Ruri took a deep breath and channeled her powers into her hands, careful not to form them into dangerous balls of undiluted power. Her hands began to glow slightly. _Okay…that's a good thing, right? Right_._ At least, it's not the same glow that shows up when I'm trying to annihilate something… Hey, all you 'higher ups' up there, better make this work if you still want your offerings! Standard size, given with sincerity, but no blood._

She was undeniably nervous._ I wonder how he's taking it?_ Sneaking a glance at their mysterious guest, she was –_extremely_– annoyed to see him losing some of his focus. _Grr._ And _she_ was supposed to be the one with the wandering mind here!

"Hey! You dreaming of your girlfriend of something? Wake up!"

"I _am _awake."

_Ah_. The ever-present 'shut-up-or-my-eyes-will-turn-red-and-swallow-you-whole' glare. She resisted the temptation to stick her tongue out at him._ Must pay attention…_

_Come on…into him now…go back…_it occurred to her that it was stupid to talk to cosmic power, but what the heck? _It's not like he'd read my mind and laugh. Like he looks like he'd _ever_ laugh. _Ruri had the feeling that Loki was one of those persons who never took life lightly... _Oops, attention deficit disorder alert! Danger! Dang-_

**BOOM.**

_-er. Ouch-my-Odin-Buddha-Kami-sama! That's gotta hurt. Whoopsie…_

88888

Loki was very aware of a scorching wave of power exploding at his front, catapulting him strongly into the concrete wall behind him. It took his (slightly) shocked brain longer to recognize the feeling that was slowly traveling through his arms and back to his entire body. Pain. Acute, agonizing pain. Protected by his power, he had never felt this before. Dimly, he wondered if the others felt like this every time they got blasted by enemy attacks-

Warmth. Soft, light, gently wiping away all traces of his injuries. Peering through his blurry eyes, he saw Yuki smiled at him wryly. "Sorry, lad."

"Eck! Gome-I mean sorry Loki, I couldn't help it! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! You okay? You sure? Want me to…" Ruri, gibbering away as usual. With effort, he purposely blotted it from his hearing.

"He's fine, calm yerself down."

"Okay." Loki suddenly wished he could turn her mouth off like that. Gingerly, he got to his feet, trying to ascertain his precious well-being.

"Yer fine, I healed ye completely. No worries there. And as for _you_…" she turned to her granddaughter, one eyebrow raised in question. "…what did ye do wrong?"

"Ah…eh…hahaha…the usual?"

Yuki heaved a resigned, long-suffering sigh. "Very well…I s'ppose we can call this a night. We'll discuss this t'morrow. I'm terribly sorry, lad. Perhaps ye would like me t' punish her?" Upon hearing, Ruri gulped nervously.

"That will not be necessary."

She beamed at him in thanks.

88888

"So…you're really leaving? Just like _that_?" Mutinous muttering followed. " …isn't because of yesterday, ne? 'Cause I really didn't-"

"Loki, are ye certain?"

"Yes. I shall return in a measure of time. For my powers."

He saw no reason to linger. Loki knew by experience that it was going to take her more than a year to acquire the control and discipline needed to pass the powers back to him. In the meantime, he saw no point in staying. He already knew Yuki was competent enough for the job of training her, judging by Ruri's current abilities. In fact, her powers would have been very useful to…never mind. Personality-wise, she was definitely NOT suited to being an assassin.

"Aye…but aren't ye disadvantaged with yer loss?"

"I am aware of that. However, I am not totally reliant on my cosmic powers. I believe I can get by without them."

It was true. Loki was formidable, even with the total loss of his cosmic force. And he knew how _not_ to get himself into trouble. He was also considering the possibility of dabbling in magic, now that he possessed it and the ability to use it.

_And_… Loki mentally shrugged the offending thought away. Nonsense.

"Alright, we cannot stop ye. Good luck, lad." She bowed, and retreated into the house.

"But…what if you get another fit of DOOM? Are you sure you're completely adjusted yet? And there're the robbers, and the monsters, and…" She obviously was not as accepting as her grandmother.

"Not necessary."

"What about if I join you a little way? This particular area is really dangerous for the traveler…some even say the roads leading here are cursed…"

"…"

"…please?"

"…" _Why must she insist?_

"Feh, _alright_. Sayonara, then."

"…?"

"In Amatsu, it means goodbye."

"…"

"Hey! Aren't you gonna say goodbye to the girl who saved you? And took care of you too, wheile you were incapacitated? Ingrate…"

A vein ticked in Loki's temple. His already strained patience was in danger of wearing thin. What of the fact that it was all her fault? The noisy, irritating, moody, confusing girl. Hands on hips, staring at him as if _he_ had done a grievous wrong. Apparently, she was not going to give it a rest until he gave in.

"Goodbye."

Loki turned and did not look back.

88888

_Ice cream…_Ruri stared longingly at the sidewalk stall. It was a hot, busy day in town. And here she was, almost finished with her errands, with nothing to do when it was over, except maybe drool over Mr. Rafael's ice cream stand, or head for the creek, unless she wanted to die of spontaneous human combustion.

But in the meantime…she sighed, waiting for the package that her Gram sent for to arrive. The heat was sapping her spirit. What she needed was something cold…like ice cream or a swim or even Loki's chilly stare. And speaking of Loki… _I wonder how he is. It's been what…three days since we last saw him?_

Ruri didn't particularly miss him, but she was _lonely_, and it had been nice to see a person who had the same ability. Correction: who had _had_ the same ability. She supposed she ought to feel very guilty, since she _did _strip him of an important part of himself. As a fellow 'cosmic power wielder', she could imagine how it would feel to wake up with your powers suddenly gone. _I hope he isn't hurt or dead or something…_

"Aye, Ruri! Why look sad face? Wan sum ice cream?" A very loud, happy, boisterous voice interrupted her thoughts. Mr. Rafael. Ah…his business was probably booming today …which would mean free ice cream for someone lucky...and by the looks of it, said person was her.

"Did veri gud job few yest'rdays ago. Beat de bad golem, eh? En' you save me nephew! Here, have ice cream." _Yay! Thanks a lot! The gods must love me today!_ As he started suggesting which flavors to pick, she felt her spirits lift. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all._

88888

_Yep, today definitely isn't bad._ In fact, she thought, it turned out to be very good. She, not to mention several others, had gotten free ice cream, the breeze started blowing, her chores were done, and the place was relatively peaceful.

It was getting late, though, and Ruri decided to get home before Gram got worried. She wondered why, because unlike most people her age, she could defend herself against most dangers. _Ah, well, at least it shows that Gram's concer-_

"Ehh-!"

Ruri's chest suddenly exploded in pain, her head buffeted with grainy black and white images. _Premonition!_ She bent double, clutching at her torso, waiting for it to pass. And when it finally did, she was running full speed, heart pounding, jaw clenched tight, gasping for breath, going faster, faster, her mind unable to register anything but the prone figure of Loki, slumped on the ground, bleeding copiously, and unmistakably, undeniably, irrevocably dead.

**End of Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Penny: Chapter over and done! In case you're wondering,Mr. Rafael...it doesn't matterif his accent may be at odds with his name, becauseIhave no idea what nation he came from. **;3**

Me: Hey guys…guess what…:D

Loki: All of you had better stop making me the focus of your evil evil fanfics. _And I better not be dead!_

Lynna: But Loki…your character's so fun to mangle…erm, write about.

Me: Ahem… -.-'

Iris: ((singing))_ …why don't you tell me where it hurts, now tell me…and I'll do my best to make it better…_

Skurai: ((singing)) _I've become so numb…_

Chaos: ((singing)) _…and I'll make my own destiny!_

Lynna: I told you to keep the radio away from them.

Me: Nobody listens to me. T.T

Penny: Eh…I think jj wants to say something… ((sweatdrops))

Me: Yay! Ruri was physically modeled and named after my 'original character'. You know, the ones you make up in case you'd need a fantasy character while RP-ing, or a username online (aside from jj), or a fictional alter-ego. Personality-wise… the only thing me and _this_ Ruri have on common is ice cream…but even I'm not that obsessed with it. **:3**

Penny: Well, after realizing 'Ruri' had the eye color I had in mind, I thought, '_Why not?_' So here it is!

Me: Yep! Thankies, Pen. And my alter ego gets to be in a fic with Loki, too… fufufufu… ((evill chuckles))

Loki: O.O ((shivers)) That…is very disturbing. ((looks terrified))

Fenris: Scary.

Lidia: What's the matter, Poochy Poo?

Loki: ((turns green)) …mommy…

Paul: R and R please, have mercy on Penny!

Penny: Meanie… T.T … By the way…**How are Yuki and Ruri going? Are their personalities inconsistent, or flat, or…? Is Loki being too OOC, or something? Feedback of that sort would be very much appreciated.** Until the next chapter then!


	8. Sevensies

Disclaimer: Honestly, do you know how hard it is to be witty during disclaimer time? We don't own it, despite our undying love for the manwha itself.

Me: 'Nother chapter, very late, I'm sorry if some people were actually waiting for it. Real life has a habit of absorbing people. But see, we're some of the more obscure peeps here, so I guess it doesn't really matter.

**And the usual notes. Please read**: OOC-ness, blah, deliberate mangling of the English tongue, blah, pointless angst, and blah. Hope you manage to enjoy it. ;3

Penny: I'm not sure if I want to update. Though I have the story going somewhere, I think. So if you think this thing is still worth continuing, please say so!

You've noticed by now that I skip parts, right? I don't want to chronicle every moment, but not every important minute has been shown, either. Still, I hope the story is pretty much coherent.

Oh, and there are flashbacks in the middle of the chapter, but you could figure them out. I'm not too abstract, myself. **There is swearing in this chapter. Nothing creative or explicit, just common thug swearing in one flashback portion, but, well, just a warning, okay? **

Also, notice this: the accent that Yuki has is NOT from Amatsu. Why? Just remember the traveling part. Ruri, living where she is, has no particular accent whatsoever. Lorelei (being what it is) is a pretty complex place, but I can't focus on its dynamics much for now (not with rose-tinted reading glasses, anyway)…maybe soon? If anyone's interested, that is.

And last…if anyone is confused, just ask! In a review, or an e-mail, don't worry, if I see it I'll answer it. that is, if anyone cares enough to ask.

Me: **By the way… GO TO OUR PROFILE. CLICK THE LINK. NOW, PLEASE. :D**

Paul: And so the story commences! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A breeze was blowing lightly, ruffling his hair. The bed was soft, warm, and comfortable. Another thing…it was also vaguely familiar.

Loki opened his eyes and found himself in a pale-colored room, soft light streaming through half-parted green curtains. Two paintings hanging from the wall, a cabinet and a shelf. A bedside table with flowers, small and yellow this time. He knew the place. That could only mean one thing. He was back.

_How did…?_

"Oh…so you're -finally- awake! How does it feel to be amongst the living again? After, oh, I don't know…FIVE -_FREAKING_- DAYS IN A _COMA_? _Is it your hobby or something? Honestly_, the way you get banged up all the time, you must be a living _miracle_! Do you want to HIRE people to save your butt? _Are you as stupid as I_-"

"Ruri-chan…what an interesting way t' welcome a person back. Especially considering the, ah, circumstances." Subtle, soft, yet strongly reprimanding. "I'm glad t' see ye're finally conscious, lad."

They were both there, he realized, his mind still a bit foggy. Yuki – he couldn't see her, but her voice was unmistakable. And (obviously) Ruri, too – sitting in the stool beside the bed, her eyes dark, even as she let out a resigned sigh.

"Alright, sorry, sorry…it's just that, well, never mind…" She closed them, but not before she had directed a slightly stormy glance at Loki anyway. "You're taxing on the nerves, you know?"

But he hardly noticed, his brain was slow; hazy, and his eyelids wanted nothing more than to droop shut. He almost didn't register her next words, before sinking back into the darkness.

"Welcome back, Loki-sama." Perhaps here was a hint of reluctant smile in her tone, like she meant it but did not want to. "Welcome back."

* * *

_Cold. _

_It was cold, and dark, and painful. He could hear their voices._

_It is strange, the way a memory or something decidedly insignificant moves people to do things, stupid things, out of character things he really did not understand at all. Not anymore. Perhaps it had something to do with magic? Somebody _had_ explained a lot to him on the subject, on how it affected humans…_

_But he did not really have the heart or the mind for philosophical waxing. Not now._

_The situation was not good, he needed all his wits about him…yet already he could feel his mind slipping, slipping, into that place where he felt all too human, too different, too_ jumbled_, and he did not want that, because he had to assess this logically, but he was slipping and going and gone…_

_-_

_He had gotten it._

_The earth was cold and it was dark and he could not move but he could hear them yelling and laughing and arguing and it hurt and he could feel, he could feel his blood flowing out, _his life_ draining out with it, making him weaker and colder and killing,_ killing_ him slowly and swiftly at the same time and it_ hurt_, but it was _his damnit_, so his folly was not for nothing and they attacked him first anyway but he _had _it but he was going to die and he didn't want that but he _had it_, and somehow, somehow, surprisingly, it made him a little _happier.

-

"Well, how much?"

"No many, boss. Figgers, now comes a hell fighter, downing a hell of a lotta us number, and he hads … fifty zeny on his bag. "

"Stupid, really. Did he think he could beat us all?"

"Bu- if i' wasn' for ta blow-dar' he coulda'."

SMACK.

"Ow."

"Don't say stupid things! Now, maybe he's hiding his money somewhere else…"

"Naw, we che-"

" – wahaha – no, no, matey, he just wanted to rape ya."

"-fucking guy ripped my clothes while fighting, he DID NOT FUCKING STRIP ME GODAMNIT!"

"Whoa, take it easy matey. Didn't mean no harm."

"You two! What the fuck is this ruckus?"

"Well, well, mate got his shirt ruined pretty badly while fighting the guy."

"Cocksucking pigfucker, he lost me my damn_ pendant_!"

"Stop bitching mate, you just picked it up in the forest."

"SO FUCKING WHAT?"

"ENOUGH. FUCKING. NOISE. You, screw your pendant, it's cheap and replaceable and we have to move out. NOW."

"Ah, sure, yes bo-"

SLASH.

THUMP.

"Yaa-!"

"_What_ _the fucking _hell_ was that?_"

-

_It was still dark and cold and he was near, very near but then the voices changed and there were screams and yells and _what was happening? _He wanted to know._

_But he did not know and it was hard to keep up and he lost his grip on _it_ because he was weak but he heard her voice and he knew who it was, he felt slight irony but somehow knew it was fine so he allowed, allowed himself to finally relax._

"_Hey, hey…still alive…but I gotta take him to Gram…and _stay_ alive, okay?"_

_Then hands, small hands, strong arms, around him, and he was lifted up and moved, it was not comfortable but it was alright, and she was talking, and he was listening, best as he could._

"_Sorry…had to do it…they won't be troubling…anymore though…and oh, _hell_…"_

_He smelled wildflowers and old pine and blood, but he did not mind, and she was still talking but her voice had went a little turbulent, and he opened his eyes and saw hers, _violet-blue and sad and not looking at him_, and he had _seen this before_, but it was _different now_ and he did not understand much, then he remembered the _thing_, but he suddenly couldn't go on, his eyes closed and he was drifting, drifting away in her arms with the smell of blood and wildflowers and pine.  
_

* * *

The figure shifted on the bed, face a little too taut, mumblings a little too forceful. She sighed and went to him, held his hand and whispered comfortingly in his ear. Gram said that's what she did when Ruri had nightmares, if they weren't too bad. And she couldn't just yell and shake him, now could she? Surprising, though, that Mister Ice Prince could actually_ have_ one, considering. _Not really…_

_If_ it was ever a nightmare to begin with. Might be from the pain, but she didn't think that was the reason. As least he'd calmed down now.

"Baka Loki." Ruri's voice held exasperation, and a little concern. Straightening her back, the girl directed a questioning glance at her silent grandmother, returning to her chair.

"Why did he _have_ to run into that band of robbers anyway? _And_," She wagged a finger at the sleeping figure, "I know he has skills. They should've been enough to avoid this situation, I can tell."

"Hmm."

"That wasn't particularly informative. Hey, why suddenly so quiet, Gram? D'you eat something you shouldn't have? Too many cookies are bad for you, you know."

"No, nothing… jus' thinking. An' now that I think about it, there's something I should do." Gram nodded and went out of the room.

"Oh…okay. Bye." _That was abrupt._

Ruri down looked at her hands, and sighed. When seen objectively, it was most likely her fault things turned out this way. It was her actions that had started it all, anyhow. _And maybe, he was gonna be okay anyway, even if I hadn't 'helped'. What if he just had very severe stomach cramps caused by eating bad oysters? It was the _transfer_ that had drained him, after all, not the fit. _

_But then…nobody could have known what was going to happen, right? Right._ Still, she felt a bit responsible. _And besides, he doesn't have any place to stay…_

Pushing away her more solemn thoughts, Ruri yawned, arching, and something fell form her pocket and landed with a small tinkling sound to the floor. _Oh._

She looked at the weird thingy she'd found beside him. It was old, cracked, slightly faded, and had been caked with dirt and far too much blood before Gram washed it. _What's this medallion for, anyhow?_ A charm, Gram had said. For what purpose, still unknown.

The gem's dull shine hid some of the dark markings she'd seen earlier. A word, written in familiar language, tugging at some dim part of her memory. She knew this symbol. She squinted at the character, slightly surprised to see that it was still readable.

_Wolf._

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Ruri: ((pops in and looks around)) Oh, _Looookiiiii_…XD 

Loki:Oh no, she's here! _Fenris! Help!_ ((clings))

Fenris: ((blushes)) …umm…

Me: Oh, by the way…I like Kurama and Sasuke a lot too. :D Especially Sasuke. He's so kawaii, despite all the revenge blues. And Youko… I've got Youko Kurama shirt and I'm wearing it now! Hiei is nice, too. :D ((is a fangirl and PROUD of it)) There are a lot of bishies I really like!

Iris: Ahem…

Me: Whoops, time to go. ;D Please, leave us a review and some suggestions! Penny loves **suggestions**, and might take yours up! She also likes **detailed reviews with constructive criticisms**! She'll be grateful to whoever gives those, and you get credit-

Lynna: ((breezes in and clamps her hand over jj's mouth)) …actually, you might get a life-size Loki doll in a striptease uniform (with moving parts :D), or an extremely cute Chaos plushie as a thank-you bonus. But if you do, you can reverse their roles, or have both as either…just **REVIEW**! Any review will do.


	9. Eightsies

Penny: Hello everyone! Long time no update! **I now formally turn the story over to jj. **I already had the basic plot lined up, though. Sayonara minna-san, it's been great! ((glomps everybody)) Bai bai…

Bye Penny! ((hugs)) TT It's just you readers and me from now on… no wait don't run away!

jj hopes that you guys noticed that though there are no clear POVs in this story, the narration is not objective. The best description I can find is ­MOODS. Rhea-samma had written a scene I really really wanted to use. But I couldn't. ((sobs)) It was such a good scene too!

Oh, um… I don't own Ragna. And people who are not confused can skip the first parts of this chapter, as it is mostly explanation.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"You _carried_ me all the way back?"

"_Nooo_, Loki, I tied you up in a harness made of vines and flew you home on a roaring dragon. Duh."

Her face made up in a theatrical smile, Ruri injected lots of amused sarcasm in her tone. Too bad he didn't appreciate it. _Really, he ought to be _grateful _I did that not _incredulous. She sneaked a glance at his deadpan expression. _Okay, so maybe 'incredulous' is a _bit_ too strong._

Loki simply lifted an eyebrow, so she stuck her tongue out before telling him to stop acting all high and mighty, _invalid_. But obviously he was almost good as new, now that he was being irritating all over again.

It had been seven days since she brought him back, since she got home all covered in his blood. He'd been barely alive and Gram, genuinely alarmed for the first time in months, pulled out some dusty potions she hadn't used in a long time.

For a time after that frantic night, Ruri had been too spazzed to ask questions. But now he was fine, she was brimming with them, bursting to ask him. _How'd he get mixed up with the robbers? Why'd he fight when he could've just slipped away? I'd never _seen_ him so …like _that,_ before… Who stole the mocha java ice cream from the – no, wait, that's not relevant here. While I was carrying him, what were those things he was mumbling about?_

And that pendant… she had a million questions about it, ever since she found Loki lying there with the Wolf charm that had obviously slipped from his limp hands. Or so she thought – because it _was_ in the premonition, wasn't it?

Ruri being Ruri, she wanted to know.

88888

And Loki did not want to answer. Being confined to the bed, made to drink potions that did his body good but addled his mental functions, made him… annoyed.

"_Loookiii…_not even for a box of mouth-watering chocolate chip honey cookies?" _Does she believe I could be bribed with… that?_

"I saved you! Don't I have a right to know? And think about cookies… two boxes, even!"

"That does not entitle you to pry. Although I an thankful for your help –"

"You've got a _grrreeeaaat_ way of showing it."

"– I do not need to inform you of everything."

"…fine. Whatever."

If he was surprised at this sudden capitulation, he (as expected) did not show it. He had a lot to think about regarding those questions. And Loki could not say he was pleased with the answers.

-

Three hours, a plate of food, and much thinking later, he still did not like them.

88888

"Well, he said he doesn't wanna tell me." Ruri shrugged and faced her grandmother.

"Ye weren't asking him properly." If she looked hard enough, she could see the gleam in her grandmother's supposedly serene and gentle expression.

"Whaddya mean, 'you weren't asking-'…Oh. _Ohhh. _That wasn't very nice." _Crafty old woman, that's my Gram. You'd think she'd be nice and mellow, but nooo… She makes me _so_ proud. _

"Ruri-chan, ye have to learn. One doesn't go about trustin' everybody, however much ye like them, no matter how nice or charming they may seem t' be. An' it isn't really my fault if me old healing potion has certain…side effects." Yuki smiled calmly.

"Just a little question. Whaddya ask?"

"I'd been cautious ever since that chainsaw brandishin' homicidal maniac ye brought it. An' Loki got int' an unusual amount of trouble. So I merely wondered if he was plannin' any harm. But I'm glad me fears were unfounded. He's a nice young lad. Still, for a suppos'dly intoxicated person, he was remarkably good at shuttin' himself up."

"So… is it alright to tell me?" _I'm curious, but I'm concerned too, so I have a _right_ to know. So there!_

"I suppose ye can exercise discretion if ye wanted t'. The long an' short of it is: them robbers got a good lookout."

"_Had_ a good lookout."

Yuki chose to ignore this. "But Loki's not easy t' catch, he was about t' slip away when somethin' – I don't know what – compelled him t' fight. He got hit by poison darts an' I think ye can conclude the rest."

"Ouch."

"And as fer yerself, ye've not told me anythin' much…"

"Oh yeah… I was running around minding my own business, when badabing badaboom, the gift of pre-vision strikes, I got worried, blah blah blah, you know the rest. Oh, by the way Gram, I found a pendant near him. It's prolly in one of the languages you and the rest of the learned bunch used to teach us kids… and it says 'Wolf'. I think it's his, but I haven't gotten around to telling him yet."

Yuki 'hmmed'.

"And…mind if I give him his medicine from now on?" _Now for the sugar sweet smile that _drips _with innocence. Fake, of course._

"That is not going t' work, child."

88888

_Why?_ Loki was not feeling good at all. His still head hurt –slightly–, and his guard was down. But he had to think things through. Now, even if he did not have enough control to suppress his feelings and thoughts. It might even be for the best, though Loki doubted it.

_I have to remember what happened that night…_

_-_

Loki had been walking down the forest road silently, deep in thought. He had not counted on a scout with binoculars, silent, perched high up on a tree.

He had been spotted and surrounded, sure, but there had been ample opportunity to escape. Even without cosmic energy, he could have done so with ease.

The next memory consisted of fighting, painful and blurred because of poison. They had ganged up on him, and he had gone down.

All because he has seen… what _had_ he seen? Loki could not remember it, no matter how many times he attempted to. He could analyze nothing if he had nothing _to_ analyze.

If he had a twisted, ironic sense of humor, he would have laughed. As it was, Loki simply frowned. Ever since had come to the area of Lorelei, things had gone wrong. He had suffered _severe_ loss of control, met a girl of disturbing eyes with an even more disturbing attitude, lost his powers, acquired pesky emotion-enhancing magic, gave in to dangerous impulses, and gotten seriously injured.

It was a tumultuous, confusing change and Loki did not want it, hardly understood it. He learned much from Yuki, but her information was hardly satisfactory. His life had changed, and he found it hard to adjust.

There had been nothing to adjust to in the past sixteen years.

Especially magic. Loki hated his Magic. (Said emotion magnified by magic too, of course.)

He could _feel _it in him, faintly – almost a tangible thing – deep inside, causing strange sensations, sparking in sudden restless bursts. It intensified his feelings, caused irrational whims, curling around his control the way wisps of fog rusted and ate at iron. Loki prized his control. Perhaps training would eventually remedy that, but in the meantime, it was causing unchecked damage.

Cosmic energy was nothing like this – he had complete command over it, years of training, discipline, hard-earned experience – now rendered useless.

Loki had been very dependent on it. He had structured his fighting style to fit it. Although he did not always release it in its raw form, Loki had always used it to boost his endurance, his speed, _everything_. He could not have been nearly as successful as an assassin of not for it. It was a skill of which he was the sole master, in which he excelled. It was a mark which distinguished him from everybody else, for good or bad.

Now that it was gone, he felt inadequate, insecure in his skills as a fighter. (_Damn these emotions._) Loki felt incomplete. Losing it was losing a vital part of himself.

And there was Ruri.

She made absolutely no sense to him. Her wild mood swings, her (unendurable) noise, her apparent naïveté, her skills.

Where had she gotten cosmic power? Apparently she was _nowhere_ near as disciplined as he was. Her technique, from what he'd seen of it, was sloppy. Yet that incident with the spider threw him off. Was she hiding some expertise?

_And why does she insist on making me stay?_ From the information he had gleaned in Lorelei, Ruri occasionally picked up random persons and took them in. Trusting in complete strangers. From her attitude, Loki could tell he annoyed her. So, why was she and her grandmother so concerned about him, a non-relation? _Almost like Cha – no. That is not relevant here._

Yuki did not puzzle him nearly as much. She was a creature of logic, something Loki was familiar with. Still… she could be as confusing as her granddaughter.

And Ruri's eyes. They did not seem like Fenris' anymore, except for moments when their expressions were almost the same. Ruri revealed too much in them, and they were too wide. Still, they disturbed him, almost the exact same shade of violet-blue. He did NOT want to think about Fenris, not after all this.

Loki had tried his best, over the last sixteen years, to avoid being reminded of the – _stop, this has gone far enough. I am not going there. Thinking about it now will not improve anything._

What he needed to do was get his bearings straight, check himself, and make a plan of action. But not now. Simply thinking about the situation, analyzing it, taxed him – drained his strength. _Analyzing? Ha! More like a wishy-washy recollection of events. It appears that my haste is unproductive._ He would have to wait.

Loki leaned back, closed his eyes, and slept.

88888

Ruri nervously stepped into the room, only to find a rather asleep-looking Loki. _Whoopsie. Figures I put it off too long. Ah, well, there's always tomorrow – _

"What is it?"

– _but there's no time like today._

"Oh, Loki, you're awake…good evening…ehehe… erm, you see…" _C'mon Ruri, it's not like you _stole_ it from him or anything…in fact, you're doing him a favor! Well, if it IS what he wants. If not, well…maybe he'll consider it a present? Gaah…and to think all I want to do now is have some ice cream…_

"Well?" He didn't _sound_ impatient. But he probably was.

"Well, when you…" _I don't have a reason to be nervous, it's just…ah, heck. No reason at all._

"Ya see, I found something that might be yours."

She grinned at him her usual way, and he looked up expectantly.

So she dug in her pocket and presented it to him with a flourish.

88888

Loki stared. She was unusually flustered, fidgeting and reluctant to speak.

Then, as sudden as it had come, her face relaxed, her expression back to its usual cocky, wide grin. He had a sudden, strange feeling, and it didn't bode too well.

"Ya see, I found something that might be yours."

Ruri put her hand in her side pocket, pulled something out, and with a little complicated maneuver, held it in front of him.

Loki stared.

Resting on her outstretched hand was Fenris' jade Wolf pendant.

88888

Loki just kept on staring.

_No reaction? Bleh, I must've imagined all sorts o' stuff again. Or maybe it IS his, and he's just shocked or something…_

"Oi, Mr. Mean and Prickly, is it yours or not? If it is, you ought to be grateful 'cause when I picked it up near your very dead looking self I was – "

"What on earth are you gibbering about?"

_Bingo on theory number one. Sheesh, he could at least _act_ polite, it wouldn't kill him._

"Nothin' Loki-sama, nothing important. Just checking on something, thass all. Well, gotta go now, bye." _Before everything gets all awkward and stuff._

She stuffed the thing back in her pocket and turned away.

_At least it makes a pretty neat trinket._

88888

Loki watched her leave with placid eyes, his calm demeanor concealing near panic.

"You make absolutely no sense," his mouth intoned, all on its own, as she closed the door to his room.

_What in Hel am I doing? What in Hel am I _saying_? Why can't I move? What – _

'_My, I didn't know 'Mr. Mean And Prickly' could get all flustered like that. Suppose all it takes is the right motivation – oh, _do _stop it with the mental hysterics, you're giving us a headache. But then again, this _is_ a rather confusing business, is it not, my lovely, utterly clueless other self?'_

_WHAT in the world is HAPPENING to me?_

**End of Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Dun dun dun DUN. Hope you enjoyed, but I think this chapter was bad as hell. Because I wrote it. Was Loki OOC beyond forgiveness, though there_ is_ a reason he's outta whack? Tips, anyone?

Why am I not getting 'Ruri ish teh suxxors ZOMG KILL HER!11!11!1one' reviews? Her character template is a Mary Sue minus the perfect-ness, she's intentionally annoying and she uses FANGIRL (aka improper) Japanese. XD Ah, well. She's just the main plot device, anyway.

Loki: Do NOT review. This 'fanfiction' is a sorry excuse to inflict pure torture upon my character. Reviewing only adds fuel to the flame. I do NOT wish to be tormented in the evil way the psychopathic authoress wishes. So. **DO. NOT. REVIEW. **Or if you do, flame her for maiming the personality of the main character.


End file.
